Unconventional
by Ruse07
Summary: Ophidian the Toreador meets Dave the Nosferatu an attraction occurs. Oh my... Based in Vamp the Masq. Warning: This is Yaoi boyxboy! Don't like, don't read!


A White Wolf Based Fanficition

Unconventional

It was an unconventional thing really. A Toreador and Nosferatu? The entire Kindered Society would laugh in their faces, some would scowl, others would be out for blood. Because In Kindered Society, a Toreador was NOT allowed to be seen with a Nosferatu in polite company. The mere thought of one being with a Nosferatu in private company was simply blasphemy.

_When I first saw you standing there,_

_You know it was a little hard not to stare._

Ophidian had met Dave in Elysium.

The Prince of St. Louis had gathered the newest Neonates and set them up for a diplomatic mission. Ophidian had recently been exiled from London and sent to the states. He had been chosen specifically by his Primogen for this mission, for even though he could be a bit crass at times, Ophidian was well know by his peers as a silver tongue. Not to mention we was considered wicked with a blade.

He was to accompany and guard two fledglings. A recently turned Ventrue named Victoria, a manipulative beauty, quick of wit and a sharp tongue, and a repulsive smelling, but extremely intelligent Nosferatu merely called Dave.

Dave wasn't nearly as hideous as most Nosferatu. In fact, Ophidian thought that as a human he must have been a good looking fellow. Like most Nosferatu, his hair had mostly fallen out, but Dave had scraped together the last bits and made it comb over tastefully. His eyes were black, his irises a deep crimson, which gave him a strange and exotic look. His flesh has suffered decay, as most Nosferatus did, though most of it was around his waist, chest and legs. Strangely his face had remained unscarred and nearly beautiful the way it had changed.

All in all, Dave appeared to be a rather 'cute' Nosferatu, and odd yet refreshing concept.

"What are you staring at?" Dave asked, his tone rather sharp and directed at the British man.

"Oh gawd, is that smell you?" Ophidian asked back, waving his hand near his nose, as if the stench offended his very acute senses.

"Prat."

"Ugly arsed Nosi."

And that's how it had all started.

_So nervous when I drove you home,_

_I know being apart is a little hard to bear._

They had bickered often. And Ophidian found that he enjoyed doing so with Dave. Victoria was mostly quiet company now that she had moved on to being Primogen-in-Training of the Ventrue in the city.

They had recently replaced her with an extremely large Gangrel named Axel. Axel wasn't much for conversation, unless he was discussing something of importance with a random teddy bear or a small bear pendant that he often carried around.

So, Dave had been almost all of Ophidians conversation, and he actually didn't mind it one bit. Dave proved to be a worthy verbal opponent, replying with sharp and educated retorts, often sending Ophidian into self rants and half swears. Most conversations ended with Ophidian telling Dave he was repulsive in some way and storming off because he knew he had lost the argument.

When in actuality, Ophidian was finding Dave more attractive by the night.

Dave may not have been a Casanova, but Ophidian had always been more attracted to a beautiful mind then body. When he was alive, he would never lower himself to sleep with a prostitute not matter how badly he needed a physical release. Ophidian had been a very picky man, not simply wanting someone for their body but for their mind, their conversation, their opinion. Not some painted whore who only had one thing on their mind.

_Sent some flowers to your work and home,_

_So that I will have you in my arms again._

Ophidian had decided to peruse Dave romantically, when no one was looking. While they had their backs turned, Ophidian would give Dave small hints to his actual intentions.

A friendly pat on the shoulder, his touch lasting a bit longer then necessary.

Assisting Dave in a bit of combat advice, teaching him rolls and dodges that could save his unlife from the numerous hunters, vampires and werewolves who were often attempting to kill them.

Wrapping his arms around him, their hands joined while he taught him to properly swing a sword.

Dave met all his advances with a quick wit and a sassy mouth, one that Ophidian wouldn't mind silencing with a crushing kiss.

Dave would always just dance out of his reach, when Ophidian went in for a victory hug.

While they were working on their swordsmanship, Dave 'accidentally' slipping, his sword swinging at just the right angle to remove a few of Ophidians reaching fingers.

Cursing up a storm and beating on Ophidians chest, limbs whatever he could get a hold of when Ophidian had gotten them into a bigger mess then the one they currently were in.

_We kissed that night before I left,_

_Still now that's something,_

_I could never forget._

Ophidian had claimed his prize on a fine, clear night.

He had been standing on the balcony of Victoria's mansion. The new Ventrue Primogen Victoria had thrown a party in celebration of her new status. Dave and Ophidian had been invited as a formality, being her old companions and such, helping her to rise into her position.

The Toreador and Ventrue ladies had been hounding him nonstop since his arrival. They all had wanted to see the famous "Bishop Slayer" that the Primogen had once been close companions with. Unfortunately beating them off with an ugly stick was something that had been outlawed a hundred or so years ago, so he had simply maneuvered himself next to the Nosferatu group, their odor keeping away most guests, and Celeritied his arse out of there.

"The hounds haven't sniffed you out yet?" Dave had asked, stepping into the moonlight. He was wearing a fine tailored suit, black in color, which assisted in enhancing the soft and pale skin of his face. Dark crimson eyes drew in his gaze, two pitch black orbs in a sea of pale flesh.

If Ophidian breathed still, his breath would have been stolen. Instead he sniffed, and stuck up his nose in the typical British fashion. "How could they? Your stench is the most overpowering thing in that room. I merely came out here to get some fresh air."

Dave looked slightly offended, his beautiful eyes narrowing, a look he often got before his chewed Ophidian out. "We'll excuse my clans downfalls, I'll be sure to pass it on to the other Nosferatu. I'm sure they'll appreciate working with someone who thinks they smell!"

"They don't smell, its only you." Ophidian replied as if it were obvious. "They're all just a bunch of ugly buggars, though you seem to not have inherited that bit from them."

Dave looked slightly shocked at the confession. "I am a monster." He mumbled, his expression turned to that of pure pain, his voice soft, "this ugliness…" he touched his face and Ophidians gaze followed the hand, "it is what I deserve…"

Celerity still active, Ophidian was next to Dave quicker then a breath. "Whatever you think you are," he brushed the backs of his fingers down Dave's smooth cheek, "I still care about you."

_You've got all that I need,_

_Looking at all or nothing,_

_Babe it's you and I._

Large, blood tears filled eyes looked down at the Toreador in shock.

Ophidian gave Dave a cocky grin, "don't believe me eh? Let me show you." And with that he claimed the Nosferatu's lips with his own.

_With you I know that,_

_I am good for something,_

_So let's go give it a try._

From that night on, they had been inseparable.

In public they upheld their image. Often bickering and snarling at each other like dogs.

But behind closed doors they were themselves. They would lay together reading, or in Dave's case, surfing the Nos Net. During the day, Dave would often sneak into Ophidians coffin, laying next to his significant other all day until Ophidian awoke, and the Nosferatu would be gone.

_We've got our backs against the ocean,_

_Its just us against the world,_

_Looking at all or nothing, _

_Babe it's you and I._

Some nights, Ophidian would find Dave, hunch over in tears.

Dave constantly worried over the consequences of if they were discovered. It would defiantly mean death for Ophidian, for the Toreadors would not accept something so taboo, and he would be exiled. From there on they would probably do everything in their power to frame him for something and send a out a Blood Hunt in his name.

The Nosferatu would pat Dave on the back and then use him to gather information on the Toreador's and be their own personal spy. Something that Dave thought could be worst then death, using his lover for information, under the constant threat that the Nosferatu would assassinate Ophidian if they didn't get what they wanted.

"If only I had met you as a human!" The Nosi had sobbed multiple times over. "We could of lived to together with no fear!"

_Let's take a chance go far away today,_

_And never look back again,_

_Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas,_

_It's never been the same since then._

They were going to do it.

After the most recent mission the Prince had sent them on, they were going to run. Together they were going to flee, it didn't matter where as long as they were together. Everything had been planned in secret, something that they weren't even sharing with their companions. The fear of their secret being exposed was too great.

The Prince had sent them to Victoria's Mansion. Apparently she had been having troubles with Sabbat in and around her home recently and needed someone to look into why they were frequenting her grounds.

It happened so fast. The Sabbat had chased Victoria's younger brother Marcus into her office. And just as the vampires went to attack the party, the young child had shined with a bright light.

When the light died, Ophidian noticed that the Sabbat vampires were now neat piles of ash. And Dave, who had been standing right next to the child when he had exploded in light, now lay in a deep hole in the wall.

Victoria screamed in horror as she leapt over the desk and picked up her younger brother who had either gone unconscious or worst. Ophidian, quicker then the eye could track, was next to Dave, tilting his head up gingerly.

Hazel eyes flickered open, framed in a whole, unscathed, _warm_ face. "Ophidian?" Dave mumbled, his eyes blinking a couple times as if to adjust them to the light of the room. "What's wrong? Ow! I hurt! I hurt…? Why am I bleeding? Ophidian why are you looking at me like that?"

Ophidian couldn't hide his expression of horror. Dave was breathing, his heart beating. He was _ALIVE._

_This is it nothing to hide,_

_One more kiss never say goodbye,_

_This is it babe your all mine._

Dmitri had made his appearance then. Using the puzzle box he was often toying with, he had appeared from a portal. Before Ophidian could even protest, John had picked up Dave, kicking and screaming, and had taken him through the portal.

Dmitri gave Ophidian an apologetic look, as if he knew how much taking Dave away was hurting him. "I'm sorry." He said softly, his young boyish face full of sympathy. More then likely, he had known the whole time what had been happening between the two vampires. "I must see to Dave, something had happened here today that shouldn't have."

"What's happened?" Victoria demanded hysterically from her brothers side. "I DEMAND to know!"

"Dave has been changed." The floating book Grimoire Weiss answered from its lofty floating perch. It was a strange object they had picked up along the way and had followed Dave around. "The boy Marcus, under all the supernatural stress from the Sabbat awakened as a Mage. Anything can happen when a Mage awakens. And it seems that his powers were too powerful for such a young body and instead of going to him passed onto the nearest person who could control such power. And that person just happened to be Dave who was standing nearest to the boy."

The party gaped at the book, it was the longest answer they had ever received from the tome.

_Looking at all or nothing,_

_Babe it's you and I,_

_I know that I'm good for something,_

_So let's go and give it a try._

Ophidian looked to the stars, as if seeking answers to his questions. He had come to _their_ spot, a cropping of stone steps that overlooked the ocean.

Dave had been taken from him. He had been transformed into a human a mage. Dmitri had strictly forbidden any of them from seeing or speaking to Dave.

Ophidian had given up hope of ever seeing his beloved again.

Even if it were possible, they couldn't be together now. They had different purposes, different lives. Being a vampire, Ophidian would forever fear that he would hurt Dave.

Dave was now a human and the blood that coursed through his veins was more then tempting to the Toreador, especially Mage blood, which was more potent, more delicious then anything he could imagine.

The hunger would forever rule over any love or feelings he had once had for the Mage. The hunger drove all Kindered and he was no different. It was now his only lover, his only love.

Squeezing his eyes shut, fists held tightly over his eyes, Ophidian let loose a sob. Blood tears ran down the pale flesh of his arms.

_We got our backs against the ocean,_

_It's just us against the world._

"Why do you cry?" A familiar voice rang clearly through the night air. A slight rustle of clothing was the only clue to the voices presence.

Wiping away his tears quickly, Ophidian scowled. "I just had something in my eye!" He proclaimed.

The voice sighed, its tone taking on that of someone smiling. "If you say so, stuck up British prat."

"Stinky flesh bag." Ophidian automatically responded, keeping his eyes forward, away from the voice.

"Not anymore." The voice chided, another rustle of clothing as the voice moved behind him. "I am so much more now, more alive then I was in life."

Ophidian gave a great sigh, tilting his head up to look at the stars once again and he looked into a familiar, yet unfamiliar face.

Dave had remained the same and yet was so different. His visage was still the same shape, very thin, high cheekbones, and sharp eyes. His eyes had changed, when before they had been crimson on night they were now hazel.

Eyes that were more golden then liquid sunshine

Reaching up, Ophidian touch the face above him, his cold fingers stroking soft, warm flesh. "You're taller." He whispered softly.

Dave, whose eyes had slipped shut, open them again, molten gold boring into Ophidians own silver eyes. "I was taller then you to begin with."

"I love you." Ophidian suddenly whispered.

"I love you too." Dave confessed, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching, his warm arms reaching around Ophidians neck to hold him close. "I just wish that meant I'd never hurt you."

Blood tears silently streamed down Ophidians cheeks once again.

This was the last time, he realized.

_After this he would never see Dave again._

"Dmitri said when Mages grow old, they become stars." Leaning away from Ophidian, Dave stroked his cheek, his hand resting on his face. "I don't mind, as long as I can see you, watch you, I can go on. So no matter what happens, what I may become, what you may become, I want you to know I will always love you."

"I don't want forever if I'm not with you!" Ophidian sobbed, launching himself at the Mage, their lips meeting in a crushing embrace. Ophidian let himself be lost in Dave's embrace, the feel of their bodies molding together, the soft glide of their joined mouths.

Too soon, Dave pulled away, removing himself from his lovers arms. "I love you Ophidian. I've lingered too long. I must go."

_Babe it's you and I._

"No please!" Ophidian reached toward Dave, only to have him reappear behind him. "Don't leave me to the ages alone!"

_Looking at all or nothing._

Dave looked away from him, his own face screwed up in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Goodbye Ophidian, I will always love you." With the swish of his cloak he was gone, nothing but a soft wind left to carry his remaining scent.

_Babe it's you and I,_

_Babe it's you and I…_


End file.
